Episode 9: Version II
by Azena Kira
Summary: As a man, I could go after you at any time... As a woman, you couldn't stop me. 'You have nothing to gain from going after me, right' Apparently wrong... "I'm tired of coming in second to Tamaki." Kyoya x Haruhi ONE SHOT. What we ALL wanted to happen....


Episode 9: Version II**  
ONE SHOT (possible continuation, read below)  
Azena Kira**

**Rating: **T, although slight sexual content  
**Pairing: **Kyoya x Haruhi  
**Extended Chapter Summary: **'As a man, I could go after you at any time... And as a woman, you couldn't stop me.' 'You have nothing to gain from going after me, right?' Apparently wrong... "I'm tired of coming in second to Tamaki."**  
Publish Date: **11.2o.o8  
**NOTE: **Beginning and ending have been taken word for word from the manga, this is just MY idea of what SHOULD have happened in between. Normal italics are Kyoya, bold italics are Haruhi and underlined italics are Tamaki.

**ONE-SHOT STATUS: **There IS a possible continuation of this, if I get enough interest expressed in that possibility. HOWEVER, if this IS continued, the rating WILL CHANGE TO MATURE. Savvy? =]

--

_Never mind that. Should we do something else since we have the chance?_

_**Huh?**_

_Like... Men and women do?_

_**Huh?! Why are you turning the lights down?!**_

_You can pay with the flowers with your body. You say that being a man or woman doesn't matter._

_As a man, I could go after you at any time… And as a woman, you couldn't stop me._

--

_**Kyoya, you wouldn't do this. You… Have nothing to gain from going after me, right?**_

--

_Apparently wrong… _Haruhi thought while her eyes widened as Kyoya leaned down and kissed her forcefully.

Haruhi tried to yell out, forgetting that Kyoya's mouth was covering hers. He muffled her yelp by exploiting the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.

The brunette felt a tear start to run down her cheek as Kyoya repositioned so that he could grip both her wrists with one hand. _I don't understand… Why is he doing this?_

Kyoya started to slide, his now free hand, down her side, still rather harshly and stopped at her hips.

The older teen finally pulled back from the kiss and looked into Haruhi's tearful eyes.

"K-Kyoya… Why?"

Suddenly the ebony haired mans eyes softened, "Haruhi…"

She began shaking slightly and closed her eyes, unable to look at him.

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi jumped slightly and cracked an eye open.

Kyoya lightly placed his hand on her chest, "I'm sorry… I was too harsh." He leaned down and warmheartedly kissed her tears away. His grip loosened and he calmly let go of her wrists.

Haruhi blinked suddenly confused by the change… But she found herself liking his touch. She felt his hand slide back down her side and heart skipped, "K-Kyoya…"

He glanced up into her eyes again, "Yes?"

"… Why?"

His eyes seemed to sadden for a second, "I… It's selfish really."

"Tell me."

He forced a small laugh, "I'm tired of always being second to Tamaki."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "What?! So you're not doing this because you-"

Kyoya's lips ran against hers with velvet like caress, "I do like you."

_Well that kiss was different from the first one… _She felt her face flush slightly, "I still don't understand…" She said as Kyoya stood up.

"I told you…" He said as Haruhi sat up, "I'm tired of coming in second to Tamaki."

Haruhi glanced at him, not sure of what to say.

--

Knock. Knock. _Kyoya do you have any lotion and stuff? My sunburn stings. Kyo…_

_Don't open doors without waiting for an answer. Here, take the lotion. _Throws it in his face.

_**Geez, this is bad timing…**_

--

And so the story continues...

--

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. =] If there's enough reviews (as stated above) I will continue this. Read up there for changes to the fic if that happens. Also, I have no idea HOW I managed to keep this story rated T so far... XD Hell, I had this all planned out to be an 'almost rape, but turns into haruhi going along with it' and in the end... The Shadow King ended up being easier to control than I ever thought possible. O.o Personally I think I kept it MOSTLY in character...


End file.
